La Propuesta
by SavageWaiter
Summary: Un especial navideño


**Hohoho Feliz Navidad. Sé que no he estado activo pero el tiempo está muy corto, pero claro que no podía faltar el especial navideño, en fin, aquí está**

¿Qué cómo me propuse a su madre? Wow, bueno, es una muy buena pregunta, implica una larga historia de confusión, se las contaré.

Bueno, era por estas fechas en lo que, como ustedes ya saben, es navidad, pero esta no sería una Navidad común y corriente, porque iríamos a mi antiguo hogar, Minnesota, ustedes saben que en ese lugar cae la famosa nieve, en ese entonces su madre no la conocía, así que me pareció una buena idea llevarla a Minnesota para que conociera por primera vez la nieve, ya saben, en un ambiente romántico, mi gran plan era llevarla a Minnesota a conocer más de mi antigua vida, luego esperar a la noche buena, esperar a la noche, en esa noche una cena romántica, y al final, darle algo así como los anillos que usan los humanos cuando se casan, pero, ¿qué le podría dar a su madre? Un anillo no quedaría exactamente en sus plumas. Su viejo tuvo que ingeniárselas para darle algo perfecto, pero ya llegaremos a eso, bueno, entonces… esperen, me estoy adelantando, para esto deben saber porque íbamos a Minnesota; Bueno, había pasado un año desde que su madre y yo nos conocimos, ustedes ya conocen esa historia, en fin, nosotros comenzamos nuestra relación exactamente la mañana del 14 de Febrero mientras caíamos al vacío a una muerte segura, pero bueno, con eso, Tulio y Linda también habían comenzado a hacerse más que amigos, fue hasta las fechas de Diciembre que finalmente decidieron formalizar todo, Linda había abierto una nueva tienda en Rio y era momento de mudarse definitivamente allí, pero debía recoger todo lo que tenía en Minnesota, así que decidieron ir, claro está que nos invitarían, así que un Viernes como era usual, iba a saludar junto a su madre…

 **P:** Vaya Blu, para llevar tan poco tiempo volando ya pareces experto, debo practicar o empezaras a ganarme

 **B:** Hahaha, creo que me subestimaste Perla, después de todo, debo desquitar 15 años sin vuelo, ¡mis alas están locas! –dije moviéndome como loco… debí omitir esa parte

 **P:** ¿Crees que estén en casa?

 **B:** Por supuesto, saben que siempre venimos hoy a esta hora

 **P:** Bueno… yo no veo a nadie

 **B:** Mmm yo tampoco, vaya, creo que en verdad no están, pero… hey, veo unas maletas

 **P:** Entonces deben seguir aquí, ¿A dónde crees que irán?

 **B:** Bueno… estamos en un lugar turístico así que… no creo que vayan a un paisaje cálido… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía una idea de a donde irían

 **P:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **B:** Creo que irán a Minnesota, ya sabes, mi antiguo hogar

 **P:** Oh, cielos, que bien por ellos, no han parado de trabajar desde que abrió el santuario

 **B:** Lo sé, realmente las merecen… aunque, creo que tú y yo también nos merecemos unas, ¿no crees?

 **P:** Creo que sé lo que tienes en mente, pero…

 **B:** Oh vamos corazón, hemos trabajado duro para conseguir nuestro árbol, ayudamos a muchas aves de fuera a instalarse, rayos, incluso le salvamos la vida a Tulio dos veces, ¡y una vez fue con su propio cepillo de dientes! –Y niños, eso es verdad, algún día les contaré esa historia

 **P:** Uh, creo que tienes razón mascota, ha sido un largo año y han pasado muchas cosas locas, tal vez si nos merecemos unas vacaciones

 **B:** ¡Sí! Ya veras, te encantará todo, la nieve, la gente, las aves, la comida, la…

 **P:** Ok, ok, ya entendí hehe, solo debes prometerme algo

 **B:** Lo que sea por ti

 **P:** Bueno, me has dicho que es un clima frío, así que si tengo frío, deberás abrazarme, cada vez que yo quiera

 **B:** He dudo mucho que ese sea un problema –dije dándole un beso que claro, a ustedes les asquea

 **P:** Hey mira, ya llegaron, creo que habían ido por los boleros

 **B:** Boletos Perla, Boletos

 **P:** Bueno, al menos estoy mejorando, mira, ya nos vieron

 **T:** Heeeey, mira quienes son, Blu y Perla

 **L:** Blu, Perla, ohh, que gusto verlos, lamento si tardamos, pero debíamos ir por unos boletos, adivina a donde Blu

 **B:** ¡Minnesota! –claro que su tía Linda no entendió

 **L:** ¡A Minnesota!, creí que querrías ir, y claro, llevar a Perla para que conozca un poco más el mundo – Y bueno, su madre y yo ya lo habíamos platicado, así que dijimos que sí, lo bueno de haber estado tanto conmigo es que Linda ya conocía el significado de mis graznidos, gracias a Dios no fue Tulio quien empezó a hablar con nosotros.

 **T:** Fantástico, entonces iremos allá nosotros cinco, Fernando está muy emocionado por ver la nieve, pero antes necesito hacerle unas pruebas a Perla para ver si está en buena condición, deberás ir muy bien tapada pequeña

Y así fue como comenzaría nuestro viaje a mi antiguo hogar, era bueno poder regresar a despedirme de todo allá, incluyendo mis viejos amigos, pero ya llegaremos a eso. Así que mientras Tulio revisaba a Perla, yo planeaba ir con su tío Rafael a contarle mis planes

 **R:** ¡Bluuu! ¿Cómo estás?

 **B:** Rafaaaa, hola todo bien, ¿Qué tal tú?

 **R:** Bueno, ya sabes, los niños…

 **B:** Ya me di cuenta –Como saben, su tío Rafa siempre cuidaba a sus primos, en ese entonces eran 18 solamente

 **R:** ¿Dónde está Perla?

 **B:** Con Tulio, de hecho de eso vengo a hablarte, viajaremos con ellos a mi antiguo hogar, Minnesota

 **R:** Oh wow, que bien por ustedes, realmente merecen unas vacaciones

 **B:** Es exactamente lo que dije, en fin, nos vamos mañana temprano, así que quería despedirme, lamento que Perla no haya podido venir

 **R:** No hay problema, y descuida, le echaremos un ojo a tu nido mientras no estas pero ¿Cuándo planean volver?

 **B:** Descuida, ya todo está listo, pasaremos Navidad allá, pero estaremos de regreso a tiempo para la fiesta de año nuevo

 **R:** ¡Perfecto! Los estaremos esperando

 **B:** Si… hay algo más…

 **R:** Te escucho amigo

 **B:** Bueno… Navidad es una época muy especial, y bueno, Perla y yo nos conocemos desde casi un año, así que… planeo proponérmele

 **R:** ¡Blu, eso es increíble! Felicidades -dijo dándome uno de sus particulares abrazos de oso

 **B:** Gracias Rafa –dije en un tono serio, como conocen a su tío, sabía que tenía algo

 **R:** Hey, ¿qué sucede?

 **B:** Bueno, estoy muy contento y muy decidido, es solo que…

 **R:** Tienes miedo, ¿no?

 **B:** …sí, así es

 **R:** Oh Blu, te entiendo, cuando yo me propuse a Eva estaba en la misma situación, no sabes que te dirá o como reaccionara, pero Blu, créeme que Perla te ama, lo sé, y sé que dirá que sí, la manera en que te mira, lo que dice de ti cuando no estas, la manera en que sonríe, la traes loca por ti Blu, solo debes escoger el momento indicado y el lugar indicado para hacerlo y verás que ambos recordaran el momento para siempre –Y vaya que tenía razón, pero ya llegaremos a eso

 **B:** …Gracias Rafa, bueno, debo irme, Perla debe estar preocupada, despídeme de Eva

 **R:** Lo haré Blu, y recuerda estar tranquilo

Mientras volaba de regreso a la clínica, pensaba en lo que su tío Rafael me había dicho, vaya que me puso a pensar, y más aún, me relajó, aún son pequeños para comprender del todo esto, pero cuando alguien les guste siempre se les cruzará una idea en mente, y esa idea es el cual grande o pequeño eres en la vida de alguien, incluso si esa persona vale mucho para ti, puede que tú en su mundo seas solo una pequeña parte, en ese entonces yo no me había dado cuenta de cual valioso era para su madre, eso lo descubriría en Minnesota, así que el tiempo se fue volando y llegue a la clínica, fui con sus madre a ver como estaba, así que mientras Tulio veía los resultados, su madre y yo fuimos a la casa de Linda para preparar nuestras cosas

 **F:** ¿De verdad debo llevar todos estos suéteres? – decía Fernando, se veía muy gracioso, no se podía mover

 **L:** Sip Fernando, el clima de Minnesota es muy diferente, lo más bajo que han estado aquí en Rio deben de ser 10 grados, créeme, cuando estemos allá querrás incluso más

 **P:** Ow, pobre Fernando, creo que no puede respirar haha

 **B:** Siii… si fuera tú no me burlaría, te verás igual o peor

 **P:** Hahaha… espera, ¿Qué?

 **B:** Debes cubrirte del frío, dudo que aguantes el frío de Minnesota

 **P:** Heey, soy un ave salvaje, debo de adaptarme a todo, claro que podré hacerlo –no pudo

 **B:** Bueno, ya lo veremos, ¿llevas todo lo que necesitas?

 **P:** Pues… sí, digo, no es como si realmente tuviera tanto

 **B:** …Buen punto

 **P:** Ah, que emoción, no puedo esperar para ver todas esas fotos vergonzosas de tu infancia –Afortunadamente su madre no vio las fotos ese invierno, pero eso no detuvo a Linda de mostrárselas unos meses después

 **B:** Oh rayos, como pude olvidar eso, ugh, supongo que tarde o temprano ibas a verlas

 **P:** Hahaha, relájate, será lindo verte de niño, si eres tierno ahora, no te puedo imaginar de bebé

 **B:** Oww, ven aquí –dije abrazándola, ya era de noche y Tulio había llegado con los resultados, todo estaba en orden y su madre podría viajar sin problemas a Minnesota, claro, cubriéndose del frío. Así que mientras todos dormían su madre y yo veíamos el cielo nocturno de Rio, esto era algo que solíamos hacer muy a menudo y vaya que lo disfrutábamos, la vista era simplemente hermosa, desde la primera vez que conocí a su madre y vi esa vista, supe que ella era la chica de mis sueños, fue en ese momento que toda la duda que tenía se iba poco a poco y niños, cuando conozcan a su alma gemela sentirán lo mismo y al ver a esa persona sabes que quieres estar con ella toda tu vida.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos sobre un cojín en el sillón, al otro día nos levantaos temprano para poder alcanzar el avión

 **T:** ¿Todo listo Linda?

 **L:** Listo y empacado, vamos Fernando

 **B:** Bien, aquí vamos Perla

 **P:** Ahhh, los nervios hehe

 **B:** Descuida, estaré contigo toooodo el viaje

Y así niños, fue como nos íbamos a Minnesota, claro que no esperábamos lo que pasaría allá.

Niños, cuando viajan siempre hay cambios en el clima, en su corta vida ustedes no han tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho pero siempre recuerden eso, su madre por ejemplo no aguanto el frío, recuerdo que aun estábamos en el avión y lamentablemente tuvimos que viajar en al área de mascotas, claro que eso no nos molestaba en absolutos, después de todo estábamos juntos, pero su madre no pudo evitar mostrar que moría de frío…

 **B:** ¿Estas bien Perla? –Le pregunte a su madre que estaba temblando

 **P:** C…cla….claro q…que est.t. bien, s. un ave s.

 **B:** Sabía que no aguantarías –dije mientras le pasaba una se las pequeñas mantas que Tulio había dejado para nosotros

 **P:** No esperaba que hiciera tanto frío, digo, sabía que iba a hacer frío, pero no tanto

 **B:** Hehe, te lo dije, pero una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo, cuando yo llegue a Rio me asaba del calor, pero ya me acostumbre

 **P:** Bueno, pero Rio es tu hogar, lo llevas en la sangre después de todo

 **B:** Mmm supongo que sí

 **P:** Y dime ¿Qué se hace en Minnesota?

 **B:** Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo se está dentro de la casa, pero hay mucho que hacer, yo leía, jugaba y la comida, ohhh la comida es fantástica, debes de probar el chocolate

 **P:** Ohh si, el famoso chocolate, solo espero que eso me ayude con el frío

 **B:** Claro que lo hará, esa es la idea, solo recuerda tomarlo despacio

 **P:** Oye Blu… tengo frío, recuerda lo que prometiste hacer cuando tuviera frío

 **B:** Creme, no es ninguna molestia –dije acercándome a abrazarla, ambos estábamos recostados hablando sobre cómo era Minnesota y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo

 **P:** Vaya, tu antigua vida suena bien, pero… ¿no te sentías solo?

 **B:** … -en ese momento me quede pensando, su madre tenía razón, había sido una vida solitaria comparada con todas las aves que conocía en Rio, en toda mi vida solo tuve unos amigos- bueno, sí, pero tuve unos amigos, se llamaban Carrie y Gunn, eran muy simpáticos, me pregunto qué fue de ellos, aunque tal vez los veamos, después de todo eran compañeros de los mejores amigos de Linda

 **P:** Heey, me gustaría conocerlos, así podrían contarme cosas incluso aún más vergonzosas de tu pasado

 **B:** Perla, hay más en la vida que solo burlarte de mi

 **P:** Hahaha sí, pero no todas son tan divertidas, descuida Blu, solo quiero saber un poco más de tu infancia, tu sabes de la mía, ahora me toca saber de la tuya

 **B:** Bueno, en eso tienes razón, tarde o temprano te vas a enterar de todo de cualquier manera –Afortunadamente para mí, fue tarde

 **P:** ¿Y eran buenos amigos?

 **B:** Mis mejores amigos aquí en Minnesota, siempre estaba con ellos

Y así se nos fue el viaje, más rápido de lo que esperábamos, principalmente para mí, cuando estaba con su madre el tiempo se iba volando y aunque pasaran horas, para mi eran minutos. Después del tedioso proceso del aeropuerto por fin nos recogieron y nos llevaron al auto, niños, cuando has vivido 15 años en un lugar como Minnesota el frío no es nada, pero Perla y Fernando…bueno, digamos que les estaba costando trabajo adaptarse, Tulio ya había estado ahí, así que estaba preparado para el frío, Fernando solo se cubría con todo lo que podía y su madre tuvo que taparse con todo, incluso llego a usar mi famosa bufanda a la medida, ya saben, la que Linda mi hizo cuando apenas era un polluelo.

 **P:** Oh cielos, esto está más frío que el avión

 **B:** si, bueno es que en el avión había aire acondicionado, ¿estás bien?

 **P:** Si, solo espero que lleguemos pronto, tu hogar es más cálido ¿no?

 **B:** Claro, no te preocupes, llegaremos rápido, no está muy alejado de aquí

Y en efecto fue así, cuando yo llegue a Rio por primera vez en mi vida no podía dejar de ver a todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, después de todo jamás había visto algo así, y bueno, su madre tenía exactamente la misma expresión y hacía exactamente lo que yo había hecho…

 **P:** Woooow

 **B:** Lo sé

 **P:** Blu, esto es increíble, no creí que la nieve fuera así, no puedo esperar a sentirla

 **B:** Oh si, esa es la parte divertida, espero que en lo que estemos aquí nieve

 **P:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **B:** Oh, bueno, la nieve cae del cielo, es como si lloviera, pero en lugar de agua es nieve

Su madre estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que le platicaba de Minnesota, es aquí cuando llegamos a nuestro antiguo hogar y bueno, ahí comenzaron las cosas malas, como ya les había contado había dos aves que siempre me molestaban, sus nombres eran Sofia y Muriel, lamentablemente nos vieron llegar

 **S:** Oye, ¿ya viste quien era ese de la jaula?

 **M:** Sí, no puedo creer que regresara, ¿y ahora que querrá?

 **S:** Ni idea, pero no viene solo, creo que es… ¿otra azul?

 **M:** No lo puedo creer, ahora hay dos, si uno es insoportable no puedo imaginarme dos

 **S:** ¿Crees que tengan algo? Y sabes, pareja

 **M:** ¿El? Lo dudo mucho, después de todo ni siquiera la última de su especie se fijaría en… -en ese momento me vieron besando a su madre, ¿Qué cómo sé que dijeron eso? Bueno, ya llegaremos a eso

 **S:** Ogh, esto será horrible, justo cuando creí que ya no lo veríamos, se le ocurre llegar y… hey mira, ahí vienen sus amigos, ¡increíble! Ahora se juntaran todos, no lo puedo…

 **M:** Espera Sofía, creo que se ocurre una idea…

Mientras que le mostraba a su madre el lugar, llegaron mis amigos, bueno, llegaron las amigas de Linda, que traían a mis amigos

 **G:** No lo puedo creer, ¡Bluu!

 **B:** Guuuunn, que bueno verte amigo, ¡Carrie!

 **C:** ¡Qué bueno verte Blu! –dijo Carrie abrazándome fuertemente

 **B:** Lo mismo digo Carrie, oigan, quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Perla, mi pareja

 **G:** Blu, tu… felicidades amigo, sabía que algún día la encontrarías, mucho gusto –dijo dándole el ala

 **C:** Sí, y es muy guapa –dijo de la misma manera

 **P:** Oh, muchas gracias hehe, es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes dos

 **B:** Bien, vengan, Linda está preparándome chocolate y es la primera vez que Perla lo va a probar - y así fue como su madre conoció a mis mejores amigos de Minnesota, oh niños, si pudieran ver la cara de su madre la primera vez que probo chocolate con galletas, hehe fue muy gracioso, en fin, pasamos la tarde en la que era la casa de Linda, claro que cuando dejas lo que alguna vez fue tu hogar te pones sentimental y te llegan recuerdos, yo por ejemplo, pase la mayor parte del día con mis amigos, como lamento eso, creo que su madre debió sentirse excluida en ese momento, y vaya que lo demostraría después.

Después de un rato Carrie y Gunn se fueron, era tarde y faltaba poco para la noche, yo tuve que subir con Linda por… por… oh rayos, no recuerdo para que, en fin, la idea sea que tuve que dejar a su madre sola un rato, grave error…

 **M:** Oye tú, sí tu

 **P:** Amm… ¿hola?

 **S:** Tenemos que decirte algo amiga

 **P:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **M:** Espera, no tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de que nos escuche

 **P:** Escucharlas, ¿Quién?

 **S:** El azulejo que está allá arriba

 **P:** ¿Blu? ¿Qué hay con él?

 **M:** Te está engañando querida

 **P:** ¿Qué?

 **S:** Si, viste a la otra chica que entro, ella es su pareja aquí, te está usando

 **P:** Lárguense de aquí, no les creo nada

 **M:** Vamos, solo piénsalo, todo el día estuvo con ella, cuando se separó de ella para estar contigo, chica, se cómo se ve esto, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace

 **P:** Yo conozco a Blu por casi un año y…

 **S:** Nosotras de toda la vida…

 **P:** Yo… no, ¡no les creo! Blu es guapo, carismático, fuerte, inteligente, atlético y sabe cocinar –Supongo que su madre dijo algo así, yo no estaba ahí, así que creo que debe haber dicho algo como eso. En fin, ese día había sido un poco descuidado con su madre, y ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva fue un gran error, porque en ese momento quería llevarme los más que pudiera de Minnesota, a decir verdad si pase mucho tiempo con mi amiga de la infancia, Carrie, lo que yo no sabía era que a su madre le había dado celos, y lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos era que Gunn y Carrie estaban iniciando una relación, durante todo ese día no me daba cuenta de que lo que debía hacer en realidad era estar con su madre para abandonar los viejos recuerdos e ir con los nuevos, después de todo su madre había sido considerablemente abierta sobre su pasado, ella sentó cabeza en Rio por mí, yo debía hacer lo mismo, afortunadamente esa misma noche lo hice

 **B:** Heeey, lo siento, Linda tenía que... –como les dije, no recuerdo que era, solo, piensen que es algo importante, pero en ese momento noté a su madre triste, con la cabeza baja, viendo hacia la ventana -¿Qué pasa Linda?

 **P:** Blu, ¿tú y Carrie alguna vez…?

 **B:** ¿Qué? ¿Fuimos pareja? No, jamás, porqu…

 **P:** ¿Y tú alguna vez sentiste algo por ella? Se honesto…

 **B:** Yo… -honestamente jamás me había puesto a pensarlo hasta que su madre me lo preguntó, supongo que tal vez en algún punto lo hice, pero yo jamás me había dado cuenta, a diferencia de que como con su madre, que fue amor a primera vista, al menos de mi parte- No, bueno, tal vez, pero nada comparado con lo que siento por ti

 **P:** Blu… no te conozco, no como tú a mí, yo he sido abierta a ti, te lo he contado prácticamente todo, y ahora que venimos aquí, apenas me entero que tuviste amigos, que tu vida pudo haber sido diferente, me dijeron algo, honestamente no sé si creerlo o no, pero…

 **B:** Espera, ¿quién te dijo que?

 **P:** Eso no importa, lo que importa es que existe un punto en todo eso, ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti?

 **B:** Porque tú eres ese todo Perla, tu eres mi más grande historia, fuera de eso todo es mínimo, mis amigos, el chocolate, Minnesota, nada se compara contigo, tú eres mi vida

 **P:** Blu… créeme que quiero creer, pero… ha pasado tanto, yo… - en ese momento me invadió el miedo, ¿Si me deja? ¿Después qué? Por nada del mundo quería perder a su madre, así que solo hubo una única reacción, rápidamente, la tome del ala, me incline y dije

 **B:** Perla, tu eres el amor de mi vida, desde que te vi, vi lo que siempre había buscado, ahora mismo, veo nuestro futuro, no hay ave o lugar donde quisiera estar si no eres tú, o tú no estás ahí, te diré todo, te daré todo, te amo, solo una pregunta ¿Te casarías conmigo? - dije, dándole una de los candados que nos habían mantenido unidos durante toda nuestra travesía en Rio, afortunadamente Luis no se las había comido. Niños, cuando te propones, hay unos segundos que para ti son eternos, esos segundos son los que pasan después de que haces la pregunta, todo puede pasar, todo un futuro a tan solo una palabra, gracias al cielo para mí, fue un simple…

 **P:** Sí –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, enseguida solo pude besar a su madre, era como un impulso que ambos sentíamos –Blu, lo siento tanto, yo...

 **B:** Hey, hey, no hay nada de que disculparse, después de todo tienes razón, no te he contado lo suficiente de mí, pero te juro que lo haré

 **P:** Gracias Blu, es todo lo que necesito, pero en serio Blu, no sé qué me pasó, supongo que… después de tanto que he pasado, he escuchado muchas mentiras y… temía ser engañada de nuevo

 **B:** Descuida, jamás te hare daño, de ninguna forma –Niños, su madre tenía razón en que había sido muy fácil haber hecho que creyera eso, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos era que su madre estaba así por culpa de ustedes, y no lo digo en el mal sentido, porque niños, su madre estaba embarazada, cuando una chica se embaraza suele tener cambios de humor, en el caso de su madre, fue un poco de depresión, y como no estarlo, su madre estaba consciente de lo que era la Navidad, así que haber pasado tantas navidades sola, le hizo creer que esta navidad sería igual

Así que toda la noche me la pase contándole toda mi vida y experiencias hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin darnos cuenta nos dieron las 12 de la noche

 **P:** Oye, ya son las 12, oficialmente es Navidad

 **B:** Heey, nuestra primera navidad juntos

 **P:** Bueno, feliz navidad Blu –me dijo acercándose lentamente

 **B:** Feliz Navidad Perla –dije besándola

Y así niños, fue como me propuse a su madre

 **C:** Wow, fue… muy buena historia papá

 **T:** Sí, no creí que hubieran pasado por eso

 **Bia:** Y para que Tiago diga algo así es muy raro

 **B:** Hahaha, heeey, miren quien llego, hola preciosa

 **P:** Hola Blu, ¿Qué les cuenta su padre? ¿Otra historia de nuestra vida?

 **C:** Sip, de cómo se te propuso, fue muy tierno

 **P:** Vaya que lo fue, bueno niños, vayamos afuera, no quieren perderse la fiesta – dijo mientras salían –Oye, omitiste lo que paso después de las 12 ¿verdad?

 **B:** Por supuesto, todas esas partes me las guardo

 **P:** Bien, aunque… ¿te gustaría repetirlo esta noche?

 **B:** Sabes que sí, después de todo es nuestra tradición de navidad…

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, fue algo diferente a lo que hago, si se dieron cuenta es una especie de homenaje a HIMYM bueno, felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo**


End file.
